


Somebody Dance with Me

by vnimachtung



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, bad singing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnimachtung/pseuds/vnimachtung
Summary: Сириус поёт, хоть и не умеет от слова совсем. Ремус молча любит его энтузиазм.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Somebody Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Сириус и Ремус в роли по уши влюблённых рыб-прилипал, чего заслужили и они, и все мы. Годы спустя 1992-го, когда DJ BoBo выпустил “Somebody Dance with Me”. 
> 
> [English translation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609004)

Как только Ремус закрыл кран и ванная погрузилась в тишину, из-за прикрытой двери тут же потянулись невнятные завывания. И даже выстиранное махровое полотенце не смогло украсть пробивающуюся улыбку с его утренне-отёкшего лица. Он обтёр руки и напряг слух.

— Somebody dance with me-e! — упрашивал фальцет Сириуса из глубины квартиры.

В коридоре Ремуса поприветствовал густой запах кофе. Он взял след и шагнул в сторону кухни. Сириус следил за гейзерной кофеваркой и фальшивил слова DJ BoBo так самозабвенно и громко, что у Джексона, надрывающегося из радио, не оставалось и шанса.

— I’ve got this feeling! — В отличие от взволнованного певца, Сириус очевидно не имел ничего против зрителей. Одного, очень внимательного зрителя, взгляд которого невольно прилип к выглядывающим из-под халата коленкам. Коленки дрыгались и манили приблизиться. Сириус широко улыбался. — Хэй, Муни, dance with me-e-e!

Сириус положил свой телефон на столешницу рядом с плитой и поднял освободившиеся руки в его сторону. Ремус не мог устоять их притяжения, и руки-магниты не теряя времени легли на его талию и прошерстили путь до пижамных штанов. Сам Ремус мягко прихватил певца мировой эстрады под поясом халата и вовлёк в объятья. Сириус всё ещё подвывал неправильные слова, но уже намного тише и заметно ближе к уху Ремуса. Затем он умолк, ткнулся носом ему в щёку и тихо вздохнул.

Они покачались вместе некоторое время, прислушиваясь к кофеварке и стихающему радио.


End file.
